


Open Mouth, Insert...

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-08
Updated: 2002-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say, a boy who'll put a cigarette in his mouth will put anything in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mouth, Insert...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thermidor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thermidor).



"Suck me."

"What?"

Ray scowled. "I said, suck me. As in, suck my _dick_."

"The _fuck_ ," Ray said back. "You think I suck dick?"

Ray looked him up and down.

"I _don't_."

"Don't tell me that. I've seen the way you fondle your cigarette butts," Ray said.

Ray narrowed his eyes. "I'm trying to quit."

"How's that working for you?" Ray smirked. "Need something else to suck on instead?"

"Fuck you," Ray said.

"Not on a first date."

"But you think I'm gonna put that in my _mouth_?"

Ray unzipped his fly. "Yeah."

"Well, you've got another think coming, because I, uh, um, yeah. Wow. That's, uh. Hard."

"Yeah," Ray said. "Come here."

"Well." Ray cracked his neck. "Okay. Just this once."

"Oh yeah," Ray said. He rubbed his hands through Ray's hair. "Deeper. No, deeper. Yeah, now harder. Just like that -- yeah -- yeah -- hey!"

Ray coughed. "Ease up," he said. "You don't have to fucking choke me."

"You liking this?" Ray asked.

Ray shrugged.

Ray fisted his cock and rubbed the shiny wet head across Ray's cheek. "Want me to stop?"

Ray's hands tightened on his hips. "Naw, that's okay. I'll just, um." He opened his mouth again.

"Christ," Ray swore. "Do that. Like that. Harder. Yeah. Oh, god, oh...."

"Mmm," Ray said. He swiped a hand across his chin and slowly sucked his fingers clean. "Not bad."

"Told you so," Ray said, zipping his pants up again.

"This does not mean that you're right about everything," Ray said as he stood up.

"You just keep telling yourself that, sweetheart," Ray said, and he patted Ray on the cheek, laughing at Ray's half-hearted swat at his hand.


End file.
